Should it hurt to love you ?
by Roselani
Summary: [Possible suite] Il s'était laissé prendre à son propre jeu. Il était devenu sa marionnette, se laissant submerger par la passion... Juste de la passion ? Pour lui non... HGDM ¤chap trois: Quand on veut, on peut...¤
1. La passion est un ouragan

**Disclaimer: **Juste l'histoire est à moi.

**Note de l'auteur:**_ Ce n'est pas un OS mais si vous n'aimez pas, vous le dites et il le deviendra :) Donc, premier chapitre d'une fic de deux ou trois chapitres seulement.Merci aux lecteurs et rendez-vous en bas pour une autre petite note :)_

_Ps: Ce chapitre pourrait éventuellement être modifié, je suis incertaine sur ce coup là..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**.-'-.-'-. _Should it hurt to love you ?_ .-'-.-'-.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre un:_

_**La passion est un ouragan**, quelque chose de sublime qui précipite le désastre. C'est une histoire qui se termine toujours mal._

_

* * *

_

Je suis totalement impuissant, confus.

Elle prend le contrôle de mon esprit, tisse sa toile autour de moi et se n'est que trop tard que la prise de conscience arrive. Tel pris qui croyait prendre. Le chasseur devenu la proie.

Je déteste cette situation. Je me déteste.

Je croyais l'avoir dans ma poche, ne la sortant de là que lorsque l'ennui cognerait à ma porte. Une simple fille qui ne sera jamais à mes côtés, une distraction pour les heures pluvieuses. Pauvre fou que je suis. Pas stupide - je préfère la folie à la bêtise.

Elle était venue manger dans ma main si facilement que pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai douté. Mon charme est plus grand que je le supposais, avais-je pensé. Cinglé, oui. Ma grande modestie m'étonnera toujours.

Ce n'était pas compté sur la plus intelligente des sorcières de cette école. Ces griffes se sont resserrées sur moi avec une rapidité déconcertante de la part d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et honteuse pour un Sang-Pur tel que moi.

À la vue de tous, elle continue la comédie, sa mascarade comme j'aime lui reprocher, mais seule avec moi... lors de ses nombreuses supposées "recherches à la bibliothèque"... C'est tout autre chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, ou plutôt, _si_ je sais _exactement_ ce qu'elle veut de moi.

Elle ne m'a jamais dit si j'avais été le premier. Ce n'est pas important, selon ses propres mots. Non non, pas important... Et sincèrement, je ne veux plus savoir. Je préfère m'imaginer de belles choses et me raconter des histoires.

Je me rends compte qu'elle me donne tout et rien en même temps. Ce tout et rien aurait du me satisfaire mais non. Peut-être au début mais plus maintenant.

Alors je suis là, dans l'ombre, à attendre qu'elle daigne passer par ce couloir pour se rendre en Potions. Rien n'est sûr qu'elle ne soit pas accompagnée de ses deux imbéciles d'amis pourtant je tente la chance.

Je suis pitoyable.

Avant que je ne puisse approfondir ma pensée, elle est là. Seule. Je la tire vers moi vivement. Surprise, elle laisse tomber ses livres et pousse un petit cri aussitôt étouffé par ma bouche sur la sienne. Je retrouve pour un instant le goût sucré de ses lèvres, exquis fruits défendus.

Elle ne prend pas la peine d'y répondre et me repousse violemment.

- Drago ! Pas maintenant et surtout pas _ici_ ! Siffle-t-elle en jetant des regards alarmés autour de nous.

- Mais nous somme seuls et de plus..., je commence en asseyant de l'attirer contre moi avant d'être de nouveau repoussé.

- J'ai dis _non_ ! Arrête. Je ne veux pas.

- Hermione ?

Elle écarquille ses yeux bruns clairs et se tourne vers la voix au bout du couloir derrière nous. Potter et Weasley s'avance dans notre direction et en me reconnaissant, mettent instinctivement la main dans leur poche, à la recherche de leur baguette magique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Oh, le méchant Weasley sort les griffes. Aussi impressionnant qu'une souris face à un chat. Je le regarde avec dégoût et mépris, mon masque de froideur habituel en place.

- Rien qui ne t'intéresse Weasmoche.

Et je repars où j'aurais du être, ce qui veut dire en cours de Potions qui ne commence que dans quelques minutes. Ce n'est pas le moment pour chercher la bagarre, même moi je le comprends.

Le temps passe lentement et comme à mon habitude, je n'écoute pas. Mes yeux se posent à répétition sur elle mais je n'obtiens rien de sa part. Ignorance totale. J'ai mal au cœur.

Lorsque la sonnerie se fait entendre, les élèves s'empressent de sortir loin du professeur acariâtre et un bouchon se forme à la porte.

Une petite et chaude main passe furtivement sur mon dos et je sais que c'est elle. Un frisson parcourt mon corps et je me déteste. Elle veut s'assurer de sa prise, me rappeler sa présence. Et surtout...

_Rendez-vous tout de suite chez Mimi Geignarde._

J'y serai. Oh oui, pour cela je n'ai pas besoin de me conter des mensonges. J'aimerais tellement m'isoler quelques instants et rire de moi, de ma démence. De ma _faiblesse_. C'est rire ou pleurer mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps maintenant pour cela, j'ai un rendez-vous galant.

Devant la porte des toilettes, j'inspire profondément puis la pousse lentement.

Le fantôme n'est pas là pour m'accueillir et je la soupçonne de s'en être occupée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Hermione est déjà présente, les bras croisés et le dos appuyé contre un lavabo fissuré. Un sourire engageant illumine ses traits lorsqu'elle me voit apparaître. Je ne m'avance pas vers elle et elle ne fait pas le moindre mouvement dans ma direction.

Je m'appuis contre la cloison de bois et attends de voir qui sera le premier à céder. Qu'est-ce que j'essaye de prouver ? Et à qui ? Je ne pourrai pas résister longtemps, c'est un fait. Elle est plus forte et nous le savons tous les deux. Mon regard est attiré par mon propre reflet dans le miroir au-dessus du bassin lézardé.

Un simple pantin.

Hermione décroise les bras et pose les mains sur le rebord du lavabo derrière elle, la tête légèrement en arrière, m'offrant un morceau de Paradis.

- Drago, tu viens ?

Je me déteste mais elle, je l'aime. Comment pourrais-je lutter ?

Un simple pantin, je vous dis.

* * *

_Oh oh, alors c'est à vous de décider; suite ou pas suite ? hein ? OS ou pas ? C'est **votre** choix ! À vos reviews ! _;-) 


	2. Pour qu'il y ait passion

**Note de l'auteur: **_C'est la suite... rien à ajouter sinon que le rating change, oh ce n'est pas du grand art ou du lemon alors ne vous emballez pas :p Je voudrais remercier (la liste est longue): _**Valalyeste, Sephorae, Vanessa, Rose Halliwell, Lily Smile, Poupoux, sekmeth, -San-RSX, Spika, The Tears-Of-Heaven, Barbie-Trash, Roze Potter** _(j'espère ne pas avoir m'assacrée de noms --) et tous les anonymes à qui je vais répondre maintenant._

**Sarita17: **_Alors voilà la suite ;) Pour un chapitre sur le point de vue d'Hermione, je ne crois pas que je le ferai parce que l'histoire était déjà toute formée dans mon esprit. Désolée mais j'espère que tu apprécieras tout de même ma fic._

**laura: **_Voilà la suite :)_

**mimi: **_Encore une lectrice en faveur de la suite ;) La suite comme tu le désire._

**léti:** _Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras ce deuxième chapitre :) bisou à toi aussi._

**alicia: **_Comme je l'ai dit à _**Sarita17**_, il n'y aura pas un point de vue d'Hermione, désolée(à moins que...)._

_Bonne lecture !_

**.-'-.-'-. _Should it hurt to love you ?_ .-'-.-'-.**

* * *

Chapitre deux:

_**Pour qu'il y ait passion**, il faut que l'union soit brutale, que l'un des corps soit très avide de ce dont il est privé et que l'autre possède en très grande quantité._

_

* * *

_

Je l'embrasse rudement, me collant à son corps et en écrasant son dos contre le rebord du lavabo. Je dois lui faire mal mais je m'en fous. La douleur physique est la seule souffrance que je peux lui causer. Je veux la voir aussi faible face à moi que je le suis devant elle.

Elle me combat et gagne. Comme toujours. Hermione transforme rapidement mes attaques en de tendres embrassades. De toute douceur, mon Hermione...

Elle me gruge, me dénature. Chacun de ses baisers empoisonnés me rends de plus en plus léthargique et je m'enfonce sans aucune échappatoire.

Je me laisse entraîner dans une des cabines mais reprends vite le contrôle de la partie. Je l'a pousse gentiment contre la paroi verte et dure qui, sur le coup, oscille quelque peu sur ses appuis.

Ses petits doigts agiles s'attaquent déjà aux boutons de ma chemise alors que mes mains s'attardent toujours sous la sienne. Partout où celles-ci passent, ses frissons les accompagnent, dressant son épiderme. Je sens son désir augmenter, sa peau s'enflammant peu à peu.

Je grogne légèrement au contact de sa main sur ma peau brûlante, surpris par sa froideur. Si sa peau est aussi chaude qu'un volcan, ses mains sont glaciales. Et pourtant se n'est pas la première fois. Je ne mis habituerai jamais...

J'adore entendre ses doux soupirs et lorsqu'elle vient déposer une myriade de petits baisers suivants ma clavicule, je ne retiens plus les miens.

Elle lève des yeux ambrés vers moi, sur ses lèvres un sourire gourmand non dissimulé. J'empoigne ses fesses à pleines mains et la soulève, lui permettant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille. Mes mains se promènent patiemment sur ses cuisses puis sous sa jupe d'écolière trop longue pour elle. Mes doigts taquinent un moment avec délice le tissu de sa culotte avant d'aller plus loin.

Elle gémit sous mes caresses et me presse de l'emmener au septième ciel. Je souris contre sa bouche. C'est le seul moment où je peux détenir un peu de pouvoir sur elle.

Je sais ce qu'elle aime et si je ne peux pas la blesser, autant faire en sorte qu'elle revienne pour une autre fois...

* * *

Je suis si fatigué. Fatigué à en mourir mais au moins je mourrai heureux.

Lorsque je sors de ces toilettes, mon cœur est aussi léger qu'une plume. Elle aspire mon énergie mais me donne en retour une chose indéfinissable. Un semblant d'amour peut-être...

Mes membres sont quelque peu douloureux, Hermione étant une femme avec beaucoup de désirs difficile à combler. Elle en veut plus, toujours plus. Et je lui donne sans compter.

Le dîner arrive enfin et c'est presque les pas traînants que je m'assois à la table des Serpentard avec mes autres compagnons. Si seulement ils savaient... Juste quelques secondes j'aimerais imaginer leurs réactions. À en mourir de rire.

Mon regard vagabonde de table en table, pensant aux visages choqués des Serdaigle et des Pouffsouffle mais surtout aux petits Gryffondor tombés mort et, à cette image, un léger sourire vient soulever mes commissures. Tentant, oui...

Mes yeux se posent inévitablement sur elle, comme attirés par le plus puissant des aimants. Mon cœur s'emballe au moment où je vois sa main posée sur la table et enlacée à celle de Weasley. Un geste si timide et innocent que j'en ai mal au cœur. Les autres les regardent d'un œil émerveillés, ravis pour eux.

Stupides Gryffondor.

J'essaie d'obtenir un regard, un simple et unique regard de sa part mais rien. Je n'existe pas pour Hermione en public.

Il ne la connaît pas comme moi je peux la connaître. Il ne connaît pas les moindres recoins de son être, n'a jamais connu ses soupirs d'amours et ne les connaîtra pas avant un moment. Pas tant que je serais là.

Le souvenir de ses mains d'un froid polaire parcourant ma peau de neige refait surface. Les marques sur ma poitrine et mon dos sont les seules traces de nos jeux secrets. Pourquoi n'ais-je droit qu'a son corps ? J'aimerais tellement avoir plus... Ais-je vraiment envie de continuer ainsi ?

J'ai mal.

Je me lève de ma noble table et sors de cette salle, la faim m'ayant quittée pour toujours semble t'il et remplacée par un sentiment de lourdeur.

Mes pas me guident loin de cet endroit et ce n'est que rendu à ma destination que je sais quoi faire. En finir.

Je parcours lentement des yeux les oiseaux perchés et choisis le plus quelconque. Rapidement, je sors un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre de mon sac et rédige grossièrement un message.

« _C'est fini_. »

Pas besoin de formalité pour elle. Bref et concis. Hermione comprendra très bien. J'aurais voulu ajouter quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de _blessant _mais je n'y arrive pas.

Stupides sentiments.

C'est les mains fébriles que j'attache le parchemin à la patte d'une des bestioles ailées au plumage d'un brun terne, regrettant déjà ma décision.

Bientôt la chouette s'envole pour ne pas aller bien loin et un étrange soulagement s'empare de moi. Et également… de l'espoir ? Oui l'espoir de retrouver mon rang et de redevenir celui d'avant. L'espoir de me débarrasser de cette souillure viciant mon être. Qu'elle utilise Weasley, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Et je continue ainsi longtemps à me raconter des histoires.

* * *

_Suite ou pas suite ? Alors là c'est la dernière fois que le demande parce que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Reviews mes amis, reviews... :p_


	3. Quand on veut, on peut

**Note de l'auteur: **_Voilà, dernier chapitre... ¤essuie une petite larme¤_ _la fin... Un chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à finir. Oui, je le remettait sans cesse à plus tard et puis le moment est venu de le finir. C'est fait et ça a donner cela. Je préviens tous les lecteurs que j'ai déjà quelques idées en tête pour ma prochaine fic... Je voudrais remercier ¤s'éclaircis la voix¤: _**Roze Potter, Bloody Merry, Poupoux, Angel of Dust, ladyalienor, Lily Smile, sekmeth, Sephorae, morganeaddict, LulluPotter** _pour leurs reviews __ainsi que les revieweurs anonymes à qui je réponds maintenant._

**slydawn:** _Non non, merci à toi pour ta review :) Tu verra qui elle "choissira"..._

**Lyonne: **_Voilà la suite ! Expressive, dis-tu :p_

**mira-15: **_Merci à toi d'aimer ce que j'écris :) et la suite est là. _

**le poisson rouge: **_C'est court mais tu as le don d'être concis :) Donc la suite !_

**alicia:** _Je vois que les revieweuses n'ont que ce mot à la bouche :p_

**CarO: **_Merci de l'aimer parce que, je dois l'avouer, je suis la pire critique qui soi pour mes écrits. Ça fait du bien de recevoir des compliments :D_

**Aurélie:** _Juste bien ? Non, je plaisante ! XD Merci pour le compliment :)_

**Julia: **_C'est vrai que je décris la saga des Harry Potter sous un angle différent et... "intéressant". N'est-ce pas qu'ils sont mignons ensembles :p Oui je continues et voilà le dernier chapitre__s._

_Pour ce chapitre, je veux beaucoup de reviews , hein ?  
:p_

_Bonne lecture !_

**.-'-.-'-. Should it hurt to love you ? .-'-.-'-.**

* * *

_Chapitre trois:_

**Quand on veut, on peut...**  
_Je te veux, alors je peux ?_

* * *

Des jours et des jours que je la fuis. Impossible. 

Elle est derrière moi. Elle est au prochain tournant. Elle est assise devant moi en Potions.

Me suit-elle ? J'en doute, je dirais plutôt qu'Hermione me hante.

Ce n'est que mon esprit, mon cœur et mon corps qui la réclame à grands cris. Et elle le sait. Oh oui, elle le sait parce que nos besoins se ressemblent. Mais elle attend et je crains le pire. Elle attend le moment propice pour me capturer de nouveau, pour continuer sa sale besogne.

Même mes rêves ne me laissent plus en paix. Des rêves qui choqueraient la plupart de mes compagnons de dortoir. J'en ai presque honte.

Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le jeu ne reprenne. Un jeu où le seul perdant sera toujours moi.

Mes pas résonnent dans le sombre couloir seulement éclairé par un _Lumos_ de ma baguette. J'aime le silence et le calme qui en résultent car ainsi je suis certain d'être seul. Seul avec mes pensées obsédantes créées par mon esprit las. J'ai la sensation de sentir les heures, les minutes - _oh non_ -, les secondes - _par Merlin... _- me séparant d'elle s'écouler trop rapidement pour ma tête et trop lentement pour mon cœur. Le temps s'échappe, me poussant inexorablement vers elle et produisant une tension autour de moi, au plus profond de mon être.

J'essaie de tout ignorer en me concentrant sur mon devoir - _aller le préfet, fait ton boulot et ne pense à rien - _mais c'est comme vouloir ignorer un ouragan, de sentir le vent prêt à vous soulever et rester insensible. Impossible.

Je suis de plus en plus conscient du sang coulant dans mes veines, poussé par mon cœur battant la mesure d'un tambour. De plus en plus vite. Un nœud se forme dans mon ventre et je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux lisses.

_Tic-tac._

Je n'entends plus mes pas qui sont remplacés par le tempo saccadé de mon cœur.

_Rien qu'une question de temps... de secondes... Comment puis-je savoir cela ? Comment puis-je la sentir ?_

Le cercle lumineux que ma baguette produit laisse soudainement voir une forme bien familière.

_Oh..._

Rien de plus rien de moins. Le moment est venu. Que la partie commence.

Hermione se tient devant moi, le regard liquide brûlant d'un feu particulier. Un feu si intense que la distance ne l'éteint pas, qu'au contraire elle alimente dans l'attente d'une nouvelle rencontre.

Je dégluti difficilement, toutes mes barrières abattues devant elle. Nous sommes de nouveau réunis, face à face et le silence se fait complet. Je n'entends plus mon coeur ni ma respiration, je n'ai plus conscience de se qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, envahissaient ma tête.

Je me sens étrangement bien, oui, bien et impatient. Le poids qui écrasait mes épaules depuis des jours s'est enfin volatilisé.

Seulement...:

- Que fais-tu là ? Ton statut de préfète ne te permet de te promener à ta guise dans ce château. Retourne à ton dortoir.

Les mots sont inutiles, une dernière défense venue du Drago fort et insoumis à cette fille ou à n'importe qui d'autre. Une défense qui ne trouve son utilité qu'a retarder l'inévitable.

Elle ne répond pas et au lieu de s'éloigner de moi, elle s'avance dans le cercle lumineux. Je remarque ainsi que son seul vêtement est une chemise de nuit très longue d'un bleu pâle, lui arrivant aux genoux. Ses pieds d'un blanc pur semblent briller d'une lumière surnaturelle sur le sol sombre. Me torturera-t-elle encore longtemps ?

Ma baguette magique tombe de ma main et produit un_ ploc ! _sonore lorsque qu'elle rencontre le sol de pierres. Sa lumière continue d'éclairer la scène doucement, créant un jeu d'ombres sur les traits harmonieux d'Hermione.

Je ferme les yeux et enfoui mon visage dans mes grandes mains, comme un enfant jouant à cache-cache. Je ne veux pas la voir. Peut-être que si je compte jusqu'à 100, elle disparaîtra de ma vue...

Finalement, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir très mal ou très bien. Je veux qu'elle s'en aille mais j'ai _besoin_ qu'elle reste. Le cœur contre la raison, qui sera le gagnant ?

- Je veux que tu partes et que tu me laisse tranquille, je souffle dans un murmure, les mots passants difficilement le mur de mes paumes.

J'ai l'espoir fou de pouvoir échapper à ces sentiments idiots qui me contrôle. Je suis sûr de réussir si elle s'éloigne de moi et me libère.

Mes souhaits se dissipent en fumé lorsque deux menottes chaudes écartent délicatement ma résistance et murmure à mon oreille un mot qui retentit inlassablement dans mon esprit.

- Jamais.

Sa voix est déterminée et ne laisse aucune place aux doutes.

_Jamais..._

Cette déclaration sonne à mes oreilles plus comme une menace qu'une promesse.

Mes yeux à présent ouverts la fixent intensément, l'expression presque douloureuse. Un étrange sourire étire ses lèvres et alors je la vois approcher son visage, sur la pointe des pieds, sa petite taille l'y forçant. Je ne combats plus, je suis vaincu. Depuis la toute première fois je suis condamné.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement et on dirait presque qu'elle m'aime. _Presque..._ Essaie t'elle de me le faire croire ?

_C'est peine perdu chérie, on ne me la fait pas à moi. Cependant, ne t'arrête surtout pas..._

Je la repousse après quelques instants, voulant lui poser une question qui arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il faut que je sache pourtant, et c'est ce qui me pousse à lui demander:

- Et Weasley ?

Rien de mieux que Weasley pour calmer les passions.

Sans se départir de son sourire devenu avide, ses bras graciles enroulés autour de mon cou et la voix aussi légère qu'une plume, Hermione répond simplement:

- C'est_ toi_ que je veux. Maintenant chuuutt...

Elle pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes mais cette fois la tendresse est remplacée par quelque chose de plus intense. Voilà la fille que je connais, celle qui veut plus, toujours plus.

Elle presse son frêle corps contre le mien, comme si elle voulait que nos corps ne fassent déjà plus qu'un. Mes mains se perdent dans son abondante chevelure ébouriffée, appréciant tout de même sa texture.

C'est moi qu'elle veut à cet instant mais demain ne la verrais-je pas de nouveau agrippée au bras de Weasley ? Suis-je assez fou pour continuer ainsi ?

Rapidement, entre deux baisers enfiévrés, je lâche d'une traite, le cœur battant follement:

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi.

_Mensonge._

Comment ose-t-elle ? Et surtout, lancé aussi négligemment ? Je ne suis pas aussi stupide qu'elle semble le croire. Ce n'était qu'un simple test qu'Hermione a lamentablement échoué. Voilà le seul examen qu'elle ne passera jamais.

Elle m'aimer ? Pur fabulation. _Moi aussi,_ c'est en quoi ce résume son amour. Jamais un_ je t'aime _seulement des _moi aussi. _Ça ne veut absolument rien dire.

_Moi aussi, _on dit cela lorsque quelqu'un affirme aimer le chocolat. Ou encore quand une personne disait préféré le bleu au rouge. Futile. Sans intérêt. Rien à voir avec _Je t'aime_. Trois mots qu'elle ne m'a jamais dits.

Pendant que toutes ces pensées traversaient mon esprit, rien ne s'était arrêté. Les baisers, les caresses, les soupirs, rien. Il est trop tard à présent et ce test ne m'a permit qu'a une chose: Me détacher de mes sentiments. Ignorer le cœur, le durcir, et ne penser qu'au plaisir. Elle ne veut pas de ces_ choses _entre nous et je ne les désire pas non plus en moi. Malheureusement, je ne peux que les repousser sans cesse.

Uniquement attendre et espérer stupidement un jeu où je serai le vainqueur.

**Fin... **

* * *

_Vous en pensez quoi ? Bien, mauvais ? Donnez votre avis et à bientôt peut-être pour ma prochaine fic :D  
N'oubliez pas, je vous adore !_


End file.
